world_music_competition1fandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Архив Песен
В архив занесены песни, принимавшие участие в сезонах конкурса "WMC". По правилам конкурса, указанные песни здесь не могут принимать в последующих сезонах участие. Формат архива: " название песни- исполнитель" Цифры 1''' 1999-Charli XCX, Troye Sivan '''2 3''' 360-Элджей 365-Zedd,Katy Perry '''4 5''' '''6 7''' '''8 9''' '''$$$$-Elley Duhé Латинские A''' All the stars-Kendrick Lamar & SZA All Falls Down-Paul Rey Alone-Jessie Ware Almost Love- Sabrina Carprenter Amena-Iveta Mukuchyan Atemlos durch die Nacht-Helene Fischer Appelle Mon Numéro-MylÃ¨ne Farmer Angel-Artik & Asti A Million Voices- Polina Gagarina Aqualung-Miss Li All Stars- Martin Solveig, Alma Alice-Avril Lavigne All the Feels-Renaida Are We Awake-Tal A Thousand Years-Сhristina Perri Au Revoir-Mark Forster feat. Sido All I Need-Freaky Fortune Ambiramus-Eluveitie Aprendí A Amar-Brytiago Armenian girls-Iveta Mukuchyan 'Alligator' MV-MONSTA X All You Need To Know-Gryffin, Slander Acapella-Mikolas Josef All Day And Night-Jax Jones, Martin Solveig feat. Madison Beer Airwaves-GusGus 'B ' Be The One- Dua Lipa Bambola-Betta Lemme Baby I'm A Queen-Sofi Tukker Best Friend- Sofi Tukker Blood Red Sandman-LORDI Bumerang-Moritz Garyh Broken Prayers-Riley Clemmons Benadryl-Sofi Tukker Be Alone-Agua Roja Burn the House Down-AJR Bye Bye Bye-NSYNC Buy the Stars-Marina and The Diamonds Believer- Imagine Dragons Breathin-Ariana Grande Bang Bang Bang -Anna Rossinelli Bad Boy-Rykka Big Girls Cry- Mimoza Beggars-Krewella Blue Lights-Jorja Smith Beautiful-Bazzi Blur-MO feat. Foster The People Breathe-Ronan Keating Bassa Sababa-Netta Behave-Benjamin Ingrosso Body Talk-Foxes Battle Cry-Havana Brown Bedroom-Mabel Broken-lovelytheband Bloodstain-Wrabel Bruised-Morgxn Boys-Lizzo Be Okay-Oh Honey Bengala -Lorenzo Fragola '''C Calypso-Luis Fonsi feat. Stefflon Don Castle In The Snow-The Avener & Kadebostany Chasing-Alma Constellate-Fleurie Chunky-Bruno Mars Carry You Home-Ward Thomas Cool Me Down-Margaret Chkites Honqerd-Lilit Hovhannisyan feat. Kamil Can You Feel My Heart-Bring Me The Horizon Cheap Thrills-Sia Chandelier-Sia Changing-Sigma FT Paloma Faith Cycles-Tove Lo Coming Home-Sigma, Rita Ora Count On You-Hawk Nelson Coisa Boa-Gloria Groove Calorie-Rocket Girls Cleopatra-The Lumineers Crawl Outta Love-ILLENIUM Chainsmoking-Jacob Banks Come Around-Soundland x Timebelle Caramel -Камшат Жолдыбаева Сome to me-zalagasper Celébrate-Miki D''' Dreaming Wild-Klahr Darren Criss - I Dreamed A Dream Don't Make Me Wait-Sting, Shaggy Deep Water - American Authors Dreamer -Axwell Ingrosso Dream Girl-Smiley Diz pra mim-Gusttavo Lima Dach-Lea Don't Tell Me-Ruel Dive-Salvatore Ganacci Dragonfly-Janet Dig deep-Lxandra Dinner&Diatribes-Hozier Dancin -Aaron Smith, Krono Drum-Noa Kirel Do It Yourself- ILIRA Don't Hurt Like It Used To Be-Grace Carter Discovery-Syn Cole & Victor Crone Dope-Ängie Drama-Boy Epic Disco Girl-KADNAY Disslove-Absofacto '''E East Of Eden-Zella Day Expectations-Lauren Jauregui Every Single Day-Felix Sandman Efyges-Andrianos Enough-Delta Goodrem Écho -Lili Poe F''' Found what I've been looking for-Tom Grennan Fighting For love-Dami Im Focus on me-Maruv Fête de trop-Eddy de Pretto Fireworks-First Aid Kit Fuego- Eleni Foureira Firestarter-Samantha Jade Fading-Alle Farben, ILIRA Find You-Nick Jonas Faithful-BOBI ANDONOV Freeze You Out-Marina Kaye Favourite Thing-Fleur East For You-Maruv Fire-Barns Courtney Fais beleck-Bilal Hassani Figure Me Out-The Summer Set Falling-LYRA '''G Gay Goth Scene-The Hidden Cameras Goodbye to yesterday-Elina Born & Stig Rasta God's Plan-Drake Ghost town-Adam Lambert Get It-Kristian Kostov Got U-Kokab Gone-Harry Hudson Gotta Stop Loving You-Stealth Girls Like You-Maroon 5 Galway Girl-Ed Sheeran Good Form-Nicki Minaj Give It-Betta Lemme GET OFF MY D!CK-Ilira Give Me Love-Don Diablo feat. Calum Scott Glitter & Gold-Barns Courtney Giant-Calvin Harris, Rag'n'Bone Man Gunshot-Lykkie Li Give Me That-Lisa Ajax Gymnastique-Hecht Get Lucky-Karen Souza Ghosttown-Madonna Go Beyond-Rasmussen Guys My Age-Hey Violet Gladiator-Dami Im Glad He's Gone-Tove Lo GET-CHINGIZ MUSTAFAEF Glue-Fickle Friends H''' Heavy On My Heart-Полина Богусевич Human-Oscar Zia Hurricane-Fleurie Hunger-Florence + The Machine Head Above Water- Avril Lavigne Happy Nation-Ace of Base High Hopes-Panic! At The Disco Homesick- Dua Lipa Happy Home- Happy Home Hey Angel-One Direction Hotel Room-Galum Scott Hungry-i-la Hope-The Chainsmokers feat. Winona Oak Her Name is Alice-Shinedown Hurts So Good-Astrid S Home with You-Madison Beer Heaven on My Skin-Oscar Enestad Heartlines-Broods hungoverheadcrack-Terror JR Humanize-Michael Soul Hypnotic-Zella Day Hit Me-Conchita Wurst Hustler-Josef Salvat Human-Maggie Lindemann He still does(Miracles)-Hawk Nelson Hello-Mohombi Horses-DUNES '''I Ima nesto u tome-Doris Dragovic and Jacques Houdek Imprint-Felix Sandman In my Blood-The Veronicas I Don't Belong to You-Keke Palmer I Lived-One Respublic Ibiza-Филипп Киркоров и Николай Басков I LOVE YOU-TAYANNA I'll Never Love Again-Lady Gaga Ignis-Rompasso I Might-Tom Grennan I Got You-Bebe Rexha Invisible-Anna Clendening If We Have Each Other-Alec Benjamin I Let You Run Away-yesyes Im so tired-Lauv & Troye Sivan II mondo prima di te-Annalisa I Can t Get Enough- benny blanco,Tainy,Selena Gomez Immer noch-ela Incomplete-yesyes&walston I Dont Belong In This Club-Why Dont We&Macklemore I lost you-HAVANA feat. Yaar I'll Be With You-Robin Packalen, Kovee, Joznez J''' Jumpsuit-twenty one pilots Jubilee Road-Tom Odell Just My Type-The Vamps Just Wanna-Francesca Jaded-Disclosure Just Got Paid-Sigala, Ella Eyre, Meghan Trainor feat. French Montana Jisso-Heathens Jou&Sorrow-Kadebostany Ja Sam Ti San- Andrea Demirovic Jump in the water-July Jones Jagatud Saladus-Elina Born,Juri Pootsmann Jungle-Juno Im Park Jaloux-Bilal Hass '''K King Of The Jungle-SHANGUY Keep Lying -Donna Missal Keeping Your Head Up-Birdy Karma-Yianna Terzi Kamikaze-WALK THE MOON Ko tu dari?-Justs Klefi/Samed-Hatari Kill Our Way To Heaven-Michl L''' Live It Up-Nicky Jam feat. Will Smith feat. Era Istrefi Lush Life-Zara Larsson LollyBomb-Little Big Like Lovers Do-Madeline Juno Love Me Again-John Newman Lo non abito al mare-Francesca Michielin Let's Hurt Tonight-OneRespublic Love-Kazaky La Tormenta De Arena-Dorian Love Song- Zak Abel Lalalem-Madmen Lost In Japan-Shawn Mendes Lighthouse-G.R.L. Lay It All on Me-Rudimental feat. Ed Sheeran Last Summer-Johnny Orlando Love on Repeat -Dave Ramone feat. Minelli Lava-Sara Jo Lucky Strike-Troye Sivan Love for Days-Mimoza Lost in the Fire-Gesaffelstein, The Weeknd Loyal To Me-Nina Nesbitt Love O Clock Le temps-Tenny Let Me Down Slowly-Alec Benjamin Live It up-Fruela Lies-Chvrches Last Hurrah-Bebe Rexha Last Minute Webbing-Est-Her Life-Zivert Love Me Back- RITUAL, Tove Styrke Leo-Mørland Love Me Less-MAX Losing My Head-Krystl Lash Out-Alice Merton Left & Right-Malou Prytz Like Vladimir Putin-AMG Liar-Camila Cabello '''M Monsters-Saara Aalto Miss You-Louis Tomlinson Mondial-Tal Make You Proud-HEDEGAARD Mad Hatter-Melanie Martinez Me Gusta-Mikolas Josef Man In The Mirror-Adam Levine and Javier Colon Mama-Jonas Blue feat. William Singe Movement-Hozier Mirror Mirror- Marina Kaye Moment-Blanche Mátame-Antonia feat. Erik Frank More Than Words-Little Mix Make It-Neffex My Revolution-Mariette My Blues-Greta Salome ,The Mountain Miracle-Julian Peretta Milk&Honey-G Girls Me Me Me-Daoko Million Eyes-Loic Nottet Make Up-Hardkiss Miks sa teed nii-Johanna Eendra Moments-Tove Lo Musica che resta-Ил Воло Mama-Clean Bandit My medieing-The Pretty Reckless Monster- Walking On Cars Mirrors-Mynth Mon Amour-Mosimann & MARUV N''' No Fear- Saara Aalto Nobody-Niia No More-Olivera New World-Krewella, Yellow Claw National Anthem-Lana Del Rey No Help-Inna New Rules- Dua Lipa Nevermind-Dennis Lloyd Natural- Imagine Dragons Natural Woman-Aretha Frankiln No tears left to cry- Ariana Grande No Candle No Light-ZAYN feat. Nicki Minaj Niemand-Fource Never Enough-Kelly Glarkson Nothing Breaks Like a Heart-Mark Ronson feat. Miley Cyrus Nico and the niners-Twenty One Pilots Najdobar-Eye cue Neprijatelj-Magia Bend&Natasa Bekvalac Nana Banana-Netta NOT HUMAN-ionnalee Not a Thing Damn Changed-Lukas Graham Naked-Christopher Never There-Sum 41 NBA-RSAC Numb-Dotan Nostalgic-ARIZONA '''O OGE-Με Όπλο Την Φωνή Σου feat. Charis Savva On Our Way Home-Empire Of The Sun One In A Million-Ira Losco Other People-LP On Of Us-Glee Cast On My Own-Claire Richards Oceanful-I am willow Ou est ton amour-Parade of Planets Older-Sasha Sloan Octoberfest 2018 song-Angela Merkel by Klemen On Fire-Loic Nottet Ok Ou Ko-Emmy Liyana Onuka-Vidlik Ocean To Ocean-Pitbull feat. Rhea On The Loose-Niall Horan Of The Night-Bastille One Last Time-Gromee feat Jesper Jenset One More Drink -GJan OMG-Wictoria On & On-Cartoon P''' Party Like A Russian-Robbie Williams Paslėpk Mane-Ieva Zasimauskaitė Pana La Sange-Carla's Dreams Prayer-Gina Kushka PART OF ME-FELIX SANDMAN Praying-Kesha Papaoutai-Pentatonix Panic Room-Au_Ra Paradise -Ofenbach feat. Benjamin Ingrosso Please Dont Go-Joel Adams Promises-Sam Smith, Galvin Harris Play-Jax Jones,Years & Years Princessa-Peregar Purpose-U-TH,Emily Hare Perfect Places-Lorde Princes-Oskar and the Wolf Paradise-Bazzi Prototype -Viktoria Modesta Planets-Nicklas Sahl Painkiller-Ruel Power Is Power-SZA, The Weeknd, Travis Scott Praying-KEIINO Parents-YUNGBLUD Player 2 - SEA '''Q Queens-Saara Aalto Qele, Qele-Sirusho Quiet-Milck Queen-Loren Gray R''' Remember Me-Ina Wroldsen Remind Me To Forget-Kygo feat. Miguel Ring Ring -Jax Jones & Mabel Requiem-Alma Roll With The Wind- Александр Рыбак Rain-The Hard Rebelohem-Flaka Krelani Right Now-Nick Jonas, Robin Schulz Really Don't Care-Vintage Motown Rockabye-Clean Bandit Rise-Katy Perry Read all about it-Emeli Sande Rooftor-Nico Santos Running Red Lights-Katrine Lukins Raging-Kygo feat. Kodaline Ribs-Lorde Rule the world-Zayde Wolf Runnin'-Adam Lambert Rhythm Back To You-KIM Rescue Me-OneRepublic Ritual-Tiësto, Jonas Blue, Rita Ora Recognise - Lost Frequencies Rollin'-Lea Santee Rooftop-Clara Mae '''S Sunshine-Cat Dealers, LOthief, Santti Symphony-Clean Bandit feat Zara Larsson Screaming- Димаш Кудайберген Shady Lady-Полина Гагарина & Ани Лорак Stapka napred-Mihaela Marinova Sunset-Kim Don Han Self Control -Bebe Rexha Stones-ZiBBZ Strangers-Sigrid Shed a Tear-Kodaline Scars-Boy Epic Sinner-Trevor Moran Superstar-Loboda Secrets-P!nk S tobom-Franka Shine-Gabrielle Something I Need-OneRepublic Shadowshow -iamamiwhoami Side Effects-The Chainsmokers feat. Emily Warren Strange Birds-Birdy Statements-Loreen Stan-Eminem Solo -Clean Bandit feat. Demi Lovato Say My Name-David Guetta, Bebe Rexha, J Balvin Save My Soul-JoJo SHADOW-Ftisland Set My Soul On-Sunstroke Project Shadows-Bilal Hassani Sixty Five-Gentle Bones Sus-Nigar Jamal S.O.S-Димаш Кудайберген So am i-Ava Max Set it off-Bskillet Summer Wine -Lana Del Rey feat. Barrie-James O'Neil S teboi- Zala Kralj & Gašper Šantl Skyward-Davina Michelle Survive-Don Diablo feat. Emeli Sande Signs-Luca Hanni Surrounded by light-Lake Malawi Someone You Loved-Lewis Capaldi Siren-Kailee Morgue T''' This Water- The Wintyr The Muffin Song-TomSka The Calling -TheFatRat Thinking about it-Nathan Goshen Talk To The Hand-Aleksander Walmann That’s Your Role- Melovin Το Κάτι Που Έχεις-Ελένη Φουρέιρα There For You-Eves Karydas Te caut-Ионел Истрати The Other Side-Ruelle Traag- Bizzey и Kraantje Pappie Toy-Netta Thunder-Imagine Dragons Tables Have Turned-Ralph Tomame-Eleni Foureira Thursday-Jess Glynne Til It Happens To You-Lady Gaga This Feeling- Thea Chainsmokers,Kalsea Ballerini The Church of the Lonely-Cobi Teacher-Nick Jonas There's No Way-Lauv feat. Julia Michaels The one-Kodaline Tancol-Majka Mindenki Thank You-Lena Tu me laisseras-Vitaa Turn Me On-Caramel Paradise Tout oublier-Angèle;Romeo Elvis The Love Club-Lorde Tempo-Margaret The City Holds My Heart-Ghostly Kisses Tatuaj-Alina Eremia The Bird-SYML Tough Love -CXLOE Tu Erai-Speak feat. Guz Trainwreck-BANKS The Fall-Half•Alive '''U Unforget Table-Robin Schulz,Marc Scibilia Undress Rehearsal-Timeflies Unstoppable-Sia Unknown-Jacob Banks Unloved-Tamta V''' Voices-Motionless In White Voglio- Marco Mengoni '''W Waterfall-Laura Wrong Turn-Blanche Weak-AJR Wonderland -Caravan Palacе Wonder-Melovin Woke Up Late-Drax Project feat. Hailee Steinfeld Wild-Hugo Helmig We Are-Peg Parnevik Without You- Oh Wonder West side story-Rennata Wonderful Life-Hurts Walk-Kwabs When We Were Young-Adele Wonders-Klingande, Broken Back Wanna Know-Notd,Bea Miller Wings-Delta Goodrem Wish you were gay-Billie Eilish Who Do You Love-The Chainsmokers Waiting For Tomorrow-Martin Garrix,Pierce Fulton Wear Your Love-Aly Ryan Why Her Not Me-Grace Carter When It's All Over-RAIGN Winter Bird-AURORA Whatever You Want-P!nk White Mustang-Lana Del Rey Wildest Dreams-Vijay & Sofia Zlatko feat. Tania Zygar Wrong Love -Alex Aris WTF-HUGEL feat. Amber van Day X''' '''Y Youth-Troye Sivan You And I-Medina Young & Free-Dermot Kennedy You Owe Me-The Chainsmokers Youngblood-5 Seconds Of Summer Your Love-Kate Linn Yalan-Edis You Belong To Me-Cat Pierce Youth-Shawn Mendes Ft Khalid Yete Karogh Es-Srbuk Young Hearts-Nik Qistina You Only Say- Janice Young And Menace-Fall Out Boy You Come First-Zap Abel Yeux Turquoise-Octavio Mai You Belong-Rachel Platten Z''' Zingarinho-Mossano Zombie-The Cranberries Zero-Julie Bjerre Zuhause-Max Giesinger Кириллица '''А Б''' Больше нет сил-Кристина Кошелева Бас кедед- Mad Men Бяжы-Naviband Балкана Мама-Zdob Si Zdub '''В Вместе мы-5sta Family Вертолет-Mozgi Витаминка-Тима Белорусских Возьми мое сердце-Filatov & Karas & Burito Г''' Генг Бенг-Лида Глубина-Кристиан Костов '''Д Домофон-Terry Дикая вода- Тина Кароль Детство- Rauf,Faik Е''' '''Ж З''' Зинаидовый рай-Линкор Зубы надо чистить-Electrozub '''И К''' Когда исчезнет слово-Мот Камень на сердце- Полина Гагарина Крила-Jamala Капкан-Мот Как Челентано- Артур Пирожков Как ты там- Алексеев '''Л Люстра-Manizha Любовь уставших лебедей-Димаш Кудайберген Любовь настала- Ани Лорак М''' Мисс Хиппи-Саша Спилберг Мовчаты-Святослав Вакарчук Магнитные бури-Илья Хвостов и Мысли вслух Мальчик Party-Grivina Мало половин-Ольга Бузова '''Н На восьмом этаже-Джиган На Титанике- Лолита Невесомость-Юля Годунова О''' '''П Прости,моя любовь-Emin,Фадеев Папина дочка- Егор Крид Плакала-Kazka По буквам-Мот Предприниматель- Ида Галич Р''' Ризамын- Группа Кеш Ю Разведи небо-Дана Соколова '''С Стиль Собачки-Потап,Настя Солнышко- Юля Годунова Т''' Танцуй под Бузову- Ольга Бузова '''У Ф''' '''Х Хочу-Grivina Хватит свистеть-Michelle Andrade Хочу я басса-Grosu Ц''' Цвет настроения синий-Филипп Киркоров Цунамі-TARABAROVA '''Ч Черная заря-Мак Сима Мгла Ш''' Шепотом-Сергей Лазарев '''Э Это любовь- Не Ангелы Ю''' '''Я Я тебе не верю- А.Панайотов Я полюбила монстра- Виа Гра Я обезаружена- Полина Гагарина Я не один- Полина Богусевич